A Perfectly Normal Day
by Sunbun
Summary: It was a perfectly normal day in Namimori. Depending on who you asked. For the pizza delivery boy and the Vongola Decimo, Tsunayoshi Sawada, it was a rather strange day. But still normal in almost every way. Rated T for cursing & mentions of...things.
1. Chapter 1

It was a perfectly clear day in Namimori. The sky was a bright azure blue, without a cloud in the sky. Occasionally, a small breeze would pick up and rustle the blades of vivid green grass with a small _whoosh_. The branches of trees swayed lightly as well, the green leaves swishing along with the wind. Along the roads, the houses rested firmly in their positions, proud and silent.

It was a great day. A great, peaceful, _normal_ day.

On the road, the small jingle of a bell chime was heard. The thin tires of a sleek silver bicycle came into view, and then the pizza delivery boy sitting contently on the small black leather seat. He wore the simple uniform of a delivery boy: a light red and white jacket with a pair of matching baggy pants that reached his ankles. A few tuffs of black hair were visible under his red cap that shielded his eyes from the sun.

He pedaled fast, fluently, but was in no visible hurry. To a passerby on the street, he would just seem like a normal boy doing some exercise. Of course, the minute they realized the uniform and the multiple boxes of pizza behind him, they would have likely changed their mind.

Slowly coming to a stop, he hopped off his bike and rested it next to the house, the gleaming metal plate reading "Sawada" right above the seat. Whistling a small merry tune, the boy carefully picked up four pizza boxes and checked their tags.

"Cheese, mixed, pepperoni, mushroom, hmm…that should be it!" He smiled joyfully, happy that his first delivery went so well. Surely his boss would see his potential and take a liking to him! With the utmost care, he walked up to the house, making sure that the boxes were not tilting in the slightest, and reached the door. Taking a deep breath, he muttered to himself confidently, "Okay…I can do this." He reached up to ring the doorbell.

"DIE, REBORN!"

_Blink._ "What…?" he whispered softly.

_BOOM!_

He jumped, _just nearly_ dropping the four boxes of pizza before recovering his balance. His eyes were big and wide, mouth slightly parted, before remembering his place and snapping his mouth shut with a soft _click_ of teeth. He cleared his throat and decided to knock instead. "Um…excuse me…this…this is the Namimori Pizza delivery…here with your order."

He sighed. Okay. The worst was over. Now all he needed was to give the client their pizzas, get the money, give them a warm smile, and be off to deliver the rest-

"Oh, you've finally arrived." The delivery boy blinked. When had the door swung open? And where was his client? He tilted his head in confusion. "Down here."

He looked down to see…a baby…?…In a suit, curly sideburns, and a small green chameleon blinking its giant eyes on his fedora. Oh. The delivery boy sighed and smiled to the baby. Inwardly, he wondered what sort of parents would dress their own son like a wealthy businessman. "Excuse me, young one; may I please see your parents?"

The baby hid its relatively big head underneath his fedora. "Don't underestimate me, delivery boy. Do that…" the chameleon walked down to his extended finger, "and you might not have a second chance to do so."

Blink. Mouth open. Eyes wide. Sanity… a quarter of it lost into the fiery pits of hell. Was…was that a gun? No, he assured himself, it was only a toy; yeah, a new, unique toy for kids with psychotic problems and impulses to kill people. No big deal. None at all. "Um…kid…you might not want to do that with every one you meet, they might get-"

"Aren't you going to follow what I say?" The baby smirked. "After all, you want to get a good report from your boss, right? I could always complain on how…_inconvenient_ you're acting." The smirk widened as he saw the remaining blood drain from the delivery boy's face. "Oh, and I choose to wear this. I'm part of the mafia…and," the baby raised his head, "the world's greatest Hitman."

The door slammed in the delivery boy's face. The pizza boxes were no longer in his shaky hands. Oh god…dear god, what was that? Insane was an understatement! Oh god…oh god…oh god…

He walked back to his bike, picked up the pizzas, and pedaled to the next house. An old woman answered the door.

She was greeted with a sickly white face and a stack of lopsided pizza boxes with the juices and oils spilling from the open cracks. "Hello, miss, here's your order from Namimori Pizza delivery…"

If you were a passerby, you would have been shocked at the scream that pierced the air to this perfectly _normal_ morning, as well as what sounded suspiciously to be a loud slap…

xX~~0ooOoo0~~Xx

Reborn smirked as Leon returned to his chameleon form and climbed back onto his fedora. The boxes of pizza that the delivery boy was holding were lying innocently on the wooden floor. Meanwhile, the whine of a five-year-old cow was being heard throughout the whole house.

"MAMA! REBORN IS BEING A MEANIE!" The cow screamed out. "Mama" was holding him while rocking him gently in her arms.

"There there…don't cry now…" Nana Sawada cooed softly. Her dark chocolaty eyes twinkled softly as her short brown hair waved along with her movements. "Everything's okay…shh…" His whining steadily decreased, until only a few sniffs were heard. "Now, look! I have Lambo's favorite candy~"

"Grape candy!" Lambo shouted happily! He grabbed the small piece from her other hand and jumped to the floor. He smiled mischievously. "Heh heh heh…This is all Lambo-san's! Nobody elses!" He raised the small piece into the air. "ALL LAMBO-SAN'S! GRAPE CANDY IS ALL LAMBO-SAN'S!"

Reborn jump-kicked his head, knocking him down. "Shut up. Don't give Mama any trouble." He turned to her and smiled, just like a normal baby; a normal, happy, innocent baby. "The pizzas have arrived, Mama. They're all there: cheese, mixed, pepperoni, and mushroom."

She giggled, closing her eyes for a short moment while raising her clasped hand to her chin. "Oh, that's wonderful!" Mrs. Sawada fixed her happy gaze on Reborn. "Now, all we need to do is gather everyone. I-Pin-"

"Here, Mama," a small high pitched voice called out. "We are in the kitchen. Futa-nii is here, too."

"Yup," a slightly deeper voice called out. "Now all we need is Tsuna-nii."

"Ah," Mrs. Sawada sighed. "He should still be in bed. And it's almost reached twelve o' clock…" She shook her head, contemplating, before a light bulb appeared above her head. No, really. You could see the brightness just above her brown locks. "Reborn-kun, you wouldn't mind getting Tsu-kun out of bed for me, would you?"

"Of course not, Mama." He kicked the already down Lambo on the head. Though, anyone would doubt it hurt, considering all that hair. The kid had a giant afro; surely it wouldn't be that bad. "Come on, Stupid-cow, we need to get Dame-Tsuna."

"HEY! Lambo-san is not stupid, Lambo-san is smarter than everyone, even Reborn! GYA HA HA HA HA-!"

_Kick._ "Shut up and be useful for once!" Reborn hopped up the wooden steps with ease. Lambo…well…he was nursing a big bump that appeared on the back of his head. Huh. Guess that hair wasn't really helpful after all.

"Stupid Reborn…" he muttered under his breath. "You'll definitely pay some day. Lambo-san will make sure of it!"

xX~~0ooOoo0~~Xx

In the room above, with a small wooden tuna fish hanging from the doorway, some soft snores could be heard. The room was relatively messy, with foam cup noodle containers lying in a pile on the ground and pillows scattered all over the room. The wooden table in the middle had a load of paper on it, tests and quizzes, all having the same red mark at the top: a big fat 0.

Sunlight poured through the window and hit a young boy with soft brown hair, just like Mrs. Sawada's. It was spiky and soft at the same time, complementing his somewhat tan skin. He was lying on his left side, a blanket covering his stomach area and a pair of baggy blue pajamas covering his body. It was serene, calm, peaceful.

But of course, it wasn't _normal_ in the regular life of the fifteen year old boy named Tsunayoshi Sawada. So, let's change the scene, shall we?

"Get up, Dame-Tsuna!"

_Bang!_

"!" Caramel eyes shot open as the owner of them trembled at the edge of his bed, a big green hammer smashed just where his…his…his…!

"REBORN!" he shrieked. "Are you trying to _castrate_ me?"

Reborn did his trademark smirk. "And if I said yes?"

Tsuna glared (or rather, _tried_ to glare) at the tiny Sun Arcobaleno who also had to be his home tutor. "W-well…don't do that! I…I'd rather you give me a concussion and broken ribs than…well…that!"

"Oh? So you want me to break your ribs?" He raised his hammer. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll still be able to move. With your dick still attached to your body, small as it may be, you can still have your way with Kyoko and make bundles of beautiful babies to become the next Vongola boss."

Tsuna blinked, once, twice, before flushing all the way to the tips of his ears. If you looked closely enough, you could almost see smoke coming out of his head. "W-w-w-what? No! O-of course I'm not going to push her to my bed and get on top of her and force her to have s-se-se-!"

_Bang!_

"OW!" Tsuna shouted. Rather loudly and high-pitched, if I may add. "Reborn!"

"I don't want a description of your secret fantasies." The Sun Arcobaleno raised an eyebrow. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you jack off to this every night in the shower-"

"NO!" Tsuna shrieked. Still high-pitched and girly sounding. "I-I-I've never…e-even _touched myself_ that way!"

_BANG!_

"Don't interrupt me, Dame-Tsuna." The gun he was holding in his hand that had morphed from the hammer turned back into Leon, the chameleon form. "And I still don't need to hear from you that you haven't manned up to masturbate yet." Tsuna flushed into a bright rosy red as Reborn turned to go out of the room. "Get changed. The pizzas just arrived and you don't want to keep Mama waiting."

The door shut behind Reborn, the wooden fish on the other side making a _tap tap_ noise that echoed across the silent room. Tsuna sighed, bringing his hands to cover his burning cheeks. "Another day…"

Another day. Another perfectly _normal_ day in the eyes of Tsunayoshi Sawada, that was about to start.

xX~~0ooOoo0~~Xx

Tsuna sighed. A long, drawn out sigh. He had just changed into a pair of indigo shorts that reached his knees and a plain white T-shirt that was a little too long on his small frame. He stared down the steps.

"Okay, you can do this." He took in a deep breath. _Step. Step._ Good. Everything was going smoothly so far. Just take it slow and easy... hold onto the rail…_Step. Step._ Half-way there…almost…_Step. Step._ There. He went down the stairs without tripping. Or slipping. Or sliding. And now all he had to do was go and walk to the kitchen-

"HIIEEE!" _Thud._

…Or trip on the way there when he already made it past the daemon staircase of doom and destruction and death. What did he trip on, anyways? Air?

"Hah…" he sighed, getting up off the wooden floor. "Wonder how much food is left…"

"Tsuna-nii!" Futa chirped our happily. He held the big red notebook in his lap as he sat on the table where the pizza boxes lay. He was the only one there. "You made it! There's still some of each flavor left, so you can choose whichever one you want."

Wow. Reborn didn't eat all of his food for once? Tsuna let a small smile appear on his face. "Thanks, Futa-"

"But don't eat all of it." Futa frowned. "Reborn-san said if you ate more than one or two slices, he would…c-c-ca…castrate…you…?" He tilted his head innocently. "Yeah… I think he used the word 'castrate.'" Furrowing his eyebrows, he stared directly at Tsuna. "Tsuna-nii, what does 'castrate' mean?"

Dear god, how was he supposed to explain this to a kid? "W-well…" he started. "I-It means…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Futa smiled. "Don't worry, Tsuna-nii. I was just kidding." He giggled childishly. "I know what that-term-you-cannot-explain means."

Oh, he did? Well. "I just made an utter fool of myself…"

"What did you say, Tsuna-nii?"

"N-nothing! Nothing at all! What made you think I said anything?" He forced a laugh. "I didn't say anything. No, nothing at all."

"…"

"…"

"…Tsuna-nii, you're a really bad liar."

"…"

_Grumble._

Tsuna jumped. "What was that?" His face drained of color. "It…it wouldn't be…Reborn…right…?"

Futa laughed. "No, it's your stomach. I think you need to start eating now. It's already twelve thirty." He jumped out of his seat, his red scarf waving behind him. "No doubt you're hungry already. You didn't eat any breakfast." He walked to the door of the kitchen.

That was true. He went up to grab a slice of cheese pizza and took a tiny bite before chewing thoughtfully. "Futa," he swallowed the chunk, "where's everyone else?"

"Oh." Futa turned back to face Tsuna. "They went shopping."

There was a small glint in his eye, a slight flash of uncertainty, but it was gone so fast, anyone would have wondered if it was really there. Tsuna, focusing on his pizza, didn't notice. "Oh, okay, thanks for telling me." He took another bite of pizza, some of the oil dripping down the corners of his lips.

"No problem." Futa exited the kitchen. Behind the door, he grinned, albiet with a small trace of sadness. "Something new is about to begin..."

On the other side of the kitchen, Tsuna finished the slice of pizza quickly. He licked his fingers, sucking a little on each individual one. "Today feels…different." Hyper Intuition, or whatever, but it didn't feel right. Not at all.

"Ugh…" He crouched down, a loud buzzing sound resounding loudly in his mind. "Ngh…my head…"

The last thing he remembered was pulling his saliva-coated fingers out of his mouth before falling into unsteady darkness.

xX~~0ooOoo0~~Xx

_Poor child…such an unwelcome fate…_

Um…hello? Who are you?

_Past…present…future…_

W-what? What are you saying?

_Such a sweet boy too…heh…_

What do you mean? Hello!

_The flames of the sky…_

H...how...how do you know about the flames?

_Hm...perhaps...you will understand someday..._

Understand what? Tell me now!

_Demanding...shall I give you...a hint?_

Can't you just spare me the annoyance and tell me?

_Heh...you really hide a rude side of you underneath that innocent demeanor._

W-well...you're annoying me right now!

_Yes, you already implied that before._

Arg!...F-fine. Can you give me the hint?

_Very well...you'll find out when you wake up._

Wake...up...? Wait...this is a dream?

_No...more like an alternate universe you can visit in your sleep. Of course, you'd need our permission first._

O...okay...wait. Who's "our"?

_Oh, what I wish I could tell you now..._

What...?...Wait! Don't...don't go yet!

_Heh. Not my choice. Perhaps...we will...meet...again..._

xX~~0ooOoo0~~Xx

As Tsuna slowly came back to his senses, he noticed himself sprawled awkwardly on the cold hard floor with his arms over his head. The pizza was still there; he could smell them lying somewhere on the table above him. Right. Pizza. Reborn. Reborn putting something in his pizza. Speaking of whch, that was one weird dream...was his subconscious mind really that delusional...? Or did Reborn somehow gain the power to enter his dreams and decide to shred the last few pieces of his sanity?

"…Tsu…Tsuna…wake…Tsuna…wa…up…"

He groaned, rolling away from the warm hand that was shaking him gently awake to lie on his stomach. "Five more minutes, Reborn…" he mumbled groggily.

The voice huffed indignantly. "Honestly, Tsuna, do I sound anything like Reborn?"

…Now that he thought of it, no, the voice didn't sound like Reborn. It was too…deep…and older sounding to be Reborn. And it sounded masculine, so it couldn't have been his mom. The only other people he could think of would be his dad and Dino, but he was sure that his father was still working in Italy. His mom would have told him if he came back. And Dino was...more energetic. He would have come hopping into the room and shout, "Hey, little brother! How're you doing?"

But even if his father came to Japan and Dino had a mood swing, it couldn't have been either of them. This voice sounded…different. Too different. It was hard to explain.

A chuckle was heard, though it was different from the voice he had heard. It was…much deeper. "Decimo, you ought to listen to what your other says." Oh great. He used the term Decimo. So, in other words, it was one of his mafia members acknowledging his title. "Besides, if it was Reborn, he would have just hit you with his hammer." Hnn...he agreed with him there. But still.

"Go away…I don't want to be the Vongola boss…"

Another voice whispered into his ear. "You have to be. There's no other candidate." Another voice. Wonderful. So there were three voices surrounding him. Wonderful. Just wonderful. And they were all probably mafia members. "Besides, don't you think I wouldn't be in my position right now if you weren't the Vongola Decimo?"

Ugh. They were confusing him. "Shut up…I already told Reborn that I'm not being the boss."

"That's not what you said at the time when you had to fight the Simon Famiglia." Great. It was the first voice again. And it was definitely mafia members right now.

He shot his eyes open, sitting upright to glare at the three voices, before freezing up. He stared. And stared. And stared.

And they stared back.

The second voice that had spoken smiled warmly at him, sunset colored orbs flashing. "Well, finally up, Decimo?"

On this perfectly wonderful day in Namimori, if you were a passerby, you might be shocked at the high-pitched "HHIIIIIEEEEE!" that came from the Sawada household. You might be surprised at the bouts of deep laughter following this high-pitched shriek. And then you would stare, shrug, and happily go on in this _normal_ day.

But then again, it isn't exactly _normal_ anymore, now is it?

* * *

><p>Yay, my first story! And...it kinda sucks. I might need a beta-reader, now that I look at this...and I might need to edit some stuff...do this and that...actually come up with a plotline...blah blah blah...<p>

Anyways! Thank you for reading! Please give me some constructive criticism, I really really need that right now. I'm not sure how steadily I can update this, althoug I assure you, I will try to keep this going! I typed this in a night, surely it can't be _that_ difficult, right?

(And now I have a feeling that karma is going to bite me in the a$$ now that I've just said that. D:)

**EDIT:** Yes, I edited it and added stuff after it was already published. The only part you might need to read of this is the italic to regular to italic to regular etc. part. Otherwise, it's just rearanging things to make it sound better. Otherwise, for the second chapter, it will be coming soon (maybe), although probably not today. I have lots of homework and studying for tests to do, so...yeah. School stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay...so...um...I'd like to thank the people who reviewed, favorited, and/or alerted this story! Personally, I don't really think it deserves it, but...still. Thanks! :D

Reviewers: Blueberryxn, Taira-keimei, and CH0C0CANDYZ. Thanks for the compliments!

And, okay, before you start reading this chapter, I have made a change to Chapter 1. It was the part that went italics to normal to italics to normal etc. at the middle-bottom of the page. If you have not yet, read it now, because it is kind of important. Also, you'll get confused at one point in this chapter.

And, if you don't like who appears, because I didn't exactly make that clear last chapter...sorry.

Oh! And this happens after the Simon Arc, and before the Arcobaleno Curse Arc. To be honest though, I don't think I'll be going on with the original plotline for the Arcobaleno Curse one...

* * *

><p>"HIIIEEEEEEE!" God, how many times had he said that already? And…they just…laughed. LAUGHED. He was worrying his ass off here and they were just…chuckling; in their much deeper and manlier voices. Well, the owners of the second and third voices were laughing. The first one was just kind of grimacing and staring at the other two. And occasionally rolling his eyes and staring around the room.<p>

Ugh. His head hurt. How were they even here anyways? Wasn't there this space-time rule that prevented them from meeting each other or the world would explode or something? Well?

…Okay…he was hallucinating. Yeah, that's right, hallucinating. There was absolutely no way that _those three_ were there. Just a weird thing Reborn had slipped into his pizza, which is why he couldn't eat much and risk an overdose. Yeah. It made sense. Perfect sense. There was just no way, definitely _no freaking way_ that-

"We can hear you, y'know."

Yup. Definitely hallucinating. Or just a really bad dream. Or maybe both…? Well, whatever, it was probably just his mind combining Reborn with _them_. Yup, their bodies were just combined with Reborn's psychotic problems…wait… His eyes widened. They weren't…going…to _act_…like Reborn…right…?

Dear god, _please_, _no_. He did not want multiple Reborns invading his sleep and tormenting him. Or castrating him. Or breaking his ribs. Or giving him a concussion. Or-

"Relax," the third voice spoke, his dark coffee-colored eyes giving out a sense of kindness and darker intelligence. The black suit he wore put a sort of regal atmosphere around him (though, it just made him look more scary-looking in Tsuna's opinion). "We may be mafia, but we're _not_ Reborn. In fact," his eyebrows furrowed in thought, "I don't think _anyone_ could be Reborn. Reborn's just…" he shrugged. "Reborn."

The owner of the first voice scowled, turning to stare at him. "And you can call us by our names, you know. It's not like we're clones of Voldermort from Harry Potter." He scoffed, narrowed honey eyes reflecting the sunlight streaming through the window. "If we were, I highly doubt we'd be having this conversation in the first place. We would've turned you into a spider or something, and then squished you. Or maybe pull your legs apart one by one-"

"Tsunayoshi," the second voice scolded gently, raising his gloved hand with the symbol I on the back. "We don't want to scare your other. Besides, you being connected to the Decimo, shouldn't you have the best understanding of how to communicate with him?"

"Tch." The other "Tsunayoshi" turned his head away. "I'm grumpy. Deal with it."

The owners of the other two voices sighed. "Geez, did you roll your head into the kitchen table while waking up or something…?" That was the third voice.

By now, anyone looking on to this rather not normal situation should know who the three he refuses to name are. Or, not exactly refusing, but rather not knowing what to call them.

After all, what were you supposed to call yourself without seeming awkward or weird and stuff? Then again, the second one was a different person, so he should have an easy enough time talking to him, right? He did talk to him before anyways, during the inheritance of the First Generation's Wills. And he actually had a different name to call by.

"V-Vongola…Primo…"

Then again, it was his ancestor; who died, like, 400 years ago. That was four centuries! What was his will doing in the ring all that time, anyways? Watch the generations of the Vongola get corrupted steadily? ...That's kind of a depressing thought. And speaking of death, did he know what the afterlife was like? Or did it not count because he didn't really "die"?

"Why don't you just ask?" the Vongola Primo asked him softly with an almost un-seeable smile on his face. Sunset-colored eyes gazed deep into his, seemingly searching for something. The Sky flame on his forehead intensified. "And please, call me Giotto. We are of the same status, are we not?"

Were they? "I-in that case…call me Tsuna, G-gi…o…" Tsuna tilted his head slightly with a frown, "how do you pronounce that?"

"Giotto," he repeated slower, amusement laced in his voice. "Take it letter by letter."

Tsuna pouted. "Mou, I'm not a kid anymore…" He closed his eyes and whispered softly, "G…Gi…o…Gio…Giott…o...Giotto."

The third voice, which belonged to the older me smiled softly and shook his head. His eyes twinkled with mirth. "And yet, you still followed what he said."

"O-of course!" God, his face was heating up faster than magma spewing out of a volcano. Or would that actually be cooler, considering the magma cools after it hits the air? "H-he's the Vongola Primo! And besides," he huffed indignantly, "I want to know how to say his name w-without mispronouncing it every other time I say it."

"Hmm…fair enough."

His other self, the Hyper Dying Will one, clicked his tongue. "I'm surprised Reborn hasn't made you learn Italian yet. Considering the Vongola has a bunch of bases in Italy, you'd need to know how to communicate there."

…What?

"I…I have to learn Italian?" From _Reborn_?

He raised an eyebrow. "What? You thought you didn't?"

"Don't worry," Von-_Giotto_ assured him. "Italian is easy enough to learn."

"W-well…that's because it's your first language!" He tilted his head. "…Right?"

"You shouldn't use a comeback when you're not even sure if it's correct or not." His Hyper-self sighed, getting up from his semi-crouch and pointed toward his future self. "Besides, if you want to know, shouldn't you ask your future-self, considering he's already done so?"

H-he had a point…but still! This was Reborn they were talking about! Screw broken bones, he wasn't going to survive!

"If you were going to die, I wouldn't be here, now would I?" His future-self nibbled on his bottom lip, tapping his foot quietly on the wooden floor. "I'll admit, it was…very painful. But that's just the way Reborn is." He shrugged. "You'll get used to it after a while."

He'll get used to broken bones and near-castration? Right…

"You will; because after a while, you learn to defend yourself." God, this was getting annoying. The whole thought reading thing…Was his mind really that out to get him…?

"You still believe this is a dream?" Giotto shook his head. "I can assure you, this is reality. Pinch yourself, and tell us if it hurts."

You see? More thought reading. And besides, if it was a hallucination, couldn't he feel pain if he pinched himself? Or, rather, if Reborn put him in a virtual reality chamber or something, it would still hurt. Right?

His Hyper-self sighed loudly, putting one gloved hand with the VG on his hip. "Fine, keep believing that. Right now, we need to-"

_Grumble._

"…"

"…"

"…"

Tsuna felt his face heat up as he rose to his feet. "U-um…I…"

A chuckle. "Understandable. You need to eat." Giotto gestured to the table. "There's still some pizza. One more slice wouldn't hurt, right?"

"B-b-but…Reborn drugged them!"

"Oh, do you have so little confidence in me? I'm hurt."

Oh god. He was going to die. Die a brutal and painful death. Goodbye mom…goodbye Kyoko-chan…goodbye world…

_BANG!_

"OW!"

"Stop acting so dramatic." Reborn decided to jump on his head, resting in his soft brown spikes. "Besides, I'm acting out of the kindness of my heart right now. Eat a slice, or there will be none left."

…He definitely drugged them. Why else would he actually be able to eat a full meal quietly?

"I just told you." He took Leon off the rim of his fedora and turned it into the gun. "Unless, of course, you'd rather be eating bullets?"

"HIIIEEEE! NO NO NO! I'll eat it, I'll eat it!"

"Good." He jumped off Tsuna's head and landed in front of the three who had appeared from…somewhere. "We need to have a talk. Come to Tsuna's room. You should know where it is."

Then, Reborn exited the kitchen.

"…Well, I guess we'll be going then, huh?" His future-self smiled and followed the direction Reborn went. Giotto and his Hyper-self did the same.

Tsuna sighed, sitting down on the kitchen seats. He buried his face in his hands and sighed again. "Why does my life seem so confusing?"

See? A perfectly _normal_ day… kind of.

xX~~0ooOoo0~~Xx

_Wow. You're asleep again in such a short a__mount of time?_

…What? I'm…asleep…?

_No duh, don't you remember this?_

Y-yeah…kind of…

_Hmm…I still can't tell you anything much…but still. Was my hint helpful?_

Not really…although…it was really weird when I woke up.

_Heh…here's another hint. It symbolizes the beginning._

W-what? What beginning?

_Can't tell you~_

…Fine.

…_You know, you seem more…what's the word…depressed, maybe?_

No…I'm not depressed.

_Then stop acting so sluggish. _

…

_Hah…fine. I'll give you another hint. Pain brings joy, and joy brings pain._

W-what kind of hint is that?

_There, you're finally out of your cloud of depression._

Hey! Don't ignore my question!

_I'm not allowed to answer it._

…Is…there a reason why?

_Can't tell you that, either._

W-well…can you at least tell me where we are?

_I already told you the first time we met. It's an alternate universe you can visit in your sleep._

But…why now?

_What do you mean 'why now'?_

Why are you bringing me here now? I-I mean…I've never been here before. Is something going to happen?

_I already told you, didn't I? 'It symbolizes the beginning.' _

The beginning of what?

_Hmm…I wonder…_

xX~~0ooOoo0~~Xx

He woke up again on a hard surface. Only, it was the kitchen table rather than the floor this time. His arms were crossed underneath with his head resting sideways on them. Something soft and warm was draped over his body.

"Wonderful…another crazy dream with weird voices…"Tsuna muttered to himself. He got up from his hunched position; the thing draped over his body fell to the floor. With his cloudy mind, he half-recognized it as his orange and white sweater with the zipper undone. It lay crumpled on the floor.

"Huh…you're finally awake."

Tsuna lifted his head to see his Hyper-self sitting across from him. His head was resting on his hand, a look of nonchalance from his face and posture. The Sky flame on his forehead flickered, and then burned brightly.

He felt his face heat up. His still half-asleep mind asked why he did that. "W-were…you watching me sleep?"

His Hyper-self made a 'Hmm' sound and sat up straight. "For a time. You were mumbling about something…" He closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair. "Giotto and our future-self are still talking with Reborn. They decided sent me to watch you in case something happened."

"…Okay…" He yawned loudly, eyes tearing up slightly. "Still sleepy…"

"Here." A full water bottle thumped quietly on the wooden table. "This might help." The honey-colored eyes stared at him. Solemn. Wistful.

Hopeful…?

"Thanks." With his still-sluggish hands, he grabbed the water bottle and twisted the cap off with ease. Huh. Guess his Hyper-self opened it up for him. He lifted the container to his lips-

"Tsunayoshi."

"Hmm?" was his delayed reply. He had to gulp down the water first. It actually did help somewhat, though sleepiness was still at the edge of his conscious.

"That's what I'll be called: Tsunayoshi." He turned his head to face the exit of the kitchen. "Reborn decided on our names. Giotto is still Giotto, with or without honorifics, or Vongola Primo. Our future-self will be referred to as either Vongola Decimo or Sawada. I will be called Tsunayoshi, or in some cases your other. You," he hmphed, "will either be called Tsuna or any other nicknames your Guardians and Reborn came up with; 'cept for Ryohei's, because his is Sawada. Or anyone else who calls you by one of ours."

Oh. Well, that made some things a whole lot easier. "O-okay…" But still, it was going to be weird calling someone else by his name.

Tsunayoshi made a sound akin to a snort. "It may seem awkward, but do you honestly want to call me 'Hyper-self' all the time?" He turned his head back to face Tsuna. "We'll get used to it eventually. Don't worry about it."

"…Yeah…" He stared down into his now slightly empty water bottle, watching the water swish and turn against the plastic. "Is everyone else still out shopping?"

"You mean Mama, Lambo, and I-Pin?" He nodded. "Yeah. They called just now. They'll be back in about thirty minutes."

"What about Futa and Bianchi?"

Tsunayoshi raised one eyebrow. "Are you still half-asleep?"

He did a sloppy shrug. "Probably."

"Thought so. Futa is still in the house. I think he went to the living room to do some of his rankings. Bianchi is in Italy, working on a mission." Tsunayoshi stood up from his seat and walked over to where Tsuna was sitting and crouched down. "Oh, also, Reborn mentioned something about Gokudera and Yamamoto at around two thirty." He got up with the forgotten sweater in hand. "It's two twenty-five right now. I suggest hurrying up."

What…? Gokudera…Yamamoto…

_!_

"HHIIIIIIEEEEE! I promised them I'd be there! Oh god, god, god, god-!" He raced to the door. "Bye, T-Tsunayoshi-san!"

The front door slammed shut.

Tsunayoshi remained standing there in the kitchen, sweater still in hand, with a look of slight surprise written along his face. Then, a small smile slowly crept its way across and he shook his head. The grip on the sweater loosened slightly, but still strong enough to hold it. A strangled look of longing flashed in his eyes.

"Tsuna…"

xX~~0ooOoo0~~Xx

_HHIIIEEEE! How could I forget! Oh god, god, god, god, god…_

Namimoiri High. He had promised both Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto that he would be there at two thirty! It was already nearing two forty at this point. As long as they were still there, it would be fine-

"JUUDAIME!"

"Yo, Tsuna."

Phew. They were still there, standing at the front gates. Gokudera-kun had a gray shirt on with black and indigo shorts, a half-burnt cigarette sticking out of his now smiling mouth. Yamamoto, on the other hand, had a light blue T-shirt with baggy jeans and a baseball cap sitting contently on the top of his head. Swung over his shoulder was a silver baseball bat.

"Hello, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto." _Pant. Pant._ "S-sorry for being late. I took a nap and accidently overslept."

"Ha ha, it's fine Tsuna." Yamamoto flashed his usual smile. "Besides, we have time. It's summer vacation."

Huh? "B-but…don't you have a game today?"

"No, I have one, just not today. It's next week." Yamamoto swung his bat, nearly hitting Gokudera's face.

"Oy! Baseball-freak, watch where you're swinging that thing!"

"Ha ha, sorry Gokudera."

Tsuna sighed. "Anyways, what are we doing today?"

Gokudera's face lit up. If he had animal ears, they would have stood up excitedly. "We…are going UMA hunting!"

"…Eh?"

"Sure!" Yamamoto swung his baseball bat back on his shoulder and laughed. "Sounds fun!"

"Okay!" Gokudera grabbed a notebook and pen from the pocket in his shorts. "First target-"

"EXTREME!"

_Blink. _He paled. "Oh god...would that be…Oni-san?"

Sure enough, it was Ryohei. He was running towards them at high speed, leaving behind him a cloud of dust and dirt. The only thing he was wearing seemed to be a pair of baggy black and yellow shorts that reached his knees. Skidding to a stop, he grabbed Tsuna's shoulders.

"HHHHIIIIIIIEEEEEE!"

"SAWADA! YOU'RE HERE TO EXTREMELY JOIN THE BOXING CLUB, AREN'T YOU?"

"Stop bothering the Juudaime! He's not going to join, Turf-top!"

"What was that, Octopus-head?"

They were glaring daggers at each other. You could see the sparks of electricity from the staring contest they were having. "Etou…guys?"

"Juudaime, would you like me to eliminate this bastard?" He pulled out his dynamites.

"Like you could eliminate me!" Ryohei got into his boxing position.

"HHHIIIIIIEEEEEEE! Godudera-kun, Oni-san, stop!"

"If that is what you wish, Juudaime…" He put his dynamites back to…wherever he stores them.

"…Fine, Sawada." The boxer relaxed into a normal stance.

Well, this is a rather normal occurrence, now isn't it?

…Wait…Didn't T-Tsunayoshi mention something about Ryohei calling him Sawada…? Oh! That's right!

"Oni-san," Tsuna started, fiddling with the hem of his long T-shirt. "You'll have to call me Tsuna from now on."

"Eh? Why do I have to EXTREMELY call you Tsuna? I like SAWADA BETTER!"

God. His eardrums felt like bursting. "B-because…someone else is being c-called Sawada."

"EH! Who is EXTREMELY being called SAWADA?"

"Shut up, Turf-top, you're hurting our ears!"

"Be quiet, Octopus-head!"

"Maa maa, let's all get along now."

Tsuna sighed. How was he supposed to explain this…? "Etou…well…"

"Hmm? Tsuna?" Yamamoto turned to his direction and away from the two bickering Guardians. "What is it?" Gokudera and Ryohei, sensing something was up, stopped their argument and turned to face Tsuna.

"Juudaime, is something wrong?"

"Yeah, Sa-Tsuna, what's up with you?"

Simple way to explain it: say that your ancestor, much more confident self, and future self teleported to his house after he fainted eating pizza. Oh, he could imagine what they would say…

"_JUUDAIME! ARE YOU OKAY? WHY DID YOU FAINT? WHERE ARE THE VONGOLA PRIMO AND YOUR TWO OTHER SELVES NOW?"_

"_Hey, that must be pretty cool! Having your ancestor, yourself, and your future-self over all at once? Ha ha."_

"_I want to EXTREMELY meet this new TSUNAYOSHI AND SAWADA! THEY WILL JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!"_

…Yeah…let's try a more subtle approach…

"Oh? You want to know?"

Oh god…that voice…it was…

"Reborn!"

"Ciaossu!"

W-What was he wearing? It was like…a cosplay of a potted plant. Hmm…come to think of it, hadn't he seen that costume sometime before?

"Guardians of Dame-Tsuna," Reborn took of his cosplay to just wearing his normal black suit and fedora. "You want to know what happened, right?"

"Hai, Reborn-san!"

"Ha ha, sure, why not?"

"EXTREMELY WANT TO KNOW!"

W…wait…he…wasn't going to…

Reborn smirked. "Well, while Dame-Tsuna was eating his pizza from the Namimori Pizza delivery, he fainted. And then out came three people." He paused for a dramatic effect. " Vongola Primo Giotto, Dame-Tsuna's Hyper Dying Will Mode Tsunayoshi, and Dame-Tsuna's future-self Vongola Decimo Sawada."

"…"

"…"

"…"

Tsuna sighed in relief. Good. So they weren't going to overreact-

"JUUDAIME! ARE YOU OKAY? WHY DID YOU FAINT? WHERE ARE THE VONGOLA PRIMO AND YOUR TWO OTHER SELVES NOW?"

"Hey, that must be pretty cool! Having your ancestor, yourself, and your future-self over all at once? Ha ha."

"I want to EXTREMELY meet this new TSUNAYOSHI AND SAWADA! THEY WILL JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!"

…or not.

* * *

><p>Well, the end of this chapter. I don't know why, I really struggled with this one. I'm still not satisfied with it either. Also, a question that I would like answered: how old is Tsuna after the Simon Arc? I said 14 in the last chapter, but I'm not entirely sure...Also, are they in Middle School or High School?<p>

And I know it seems to imply this in this chapter, but I'll say it here: this is not intended to be a 7227 fanfic. While I kinda do like that pairing, I just can't write romance. Or anything with strong feelings. Although, I really don't know what direction this fanfic is pointing towards. I kinda know the beginning, the end, and a vague sense of the middle. The reason Tsunayoshi is acting the way he is will be explained later. I'm still not sure when though.

I'm really organized with this fanfic, aren't I?


End file.
